Bending, or changing the tension of, a guitar string to change the pitch of a note being played can be a technique used in certain styles of music, such as country-western. Some conventional string benders for guitars may require movement of the guitar body relative to a strap in order to activate a string bending mechanism. Other conventional string benders may require that the strumming/picking hand (e.g., typically the right hand of a right-handed player) be moved from a normal playing position in order to activate the bending mechanism.
Still other conventional string benders may require modification of the guitar body (e.g., drilling and/or cutting) in order to be mounted on the guitar.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.